Hot for Teacher
by Brunettezki
Summary: I'll show them. That's what was on my mind when I got my high school reunion invitation. #4 for jayeliwood's contest :D Teacher Edward AH OOC


**So, this is my 4th for the contest! Yay! It's actually a lot different than I thought it would be. I'm really nervous about this one, so let me know what you think! I did promise a dirty Edward. So here he is. UM, THANKS, to every one who voted in my poll. Teacher Edward won out with 119 votes! nice! Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. :-D This is dedicated to my beta, bronzehairedgirl620 because she's awesome and I say so, and she loves dirty Edward. Just like me. Oh, and don't forget to vote for me in the contest :-D please...?**

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Hot for Teacher**

**Brunettezki**

**Type of Edward: Teacher/Dominant Edward**

**Character type: OOC **

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: Bella's**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

It had been 5 long years since graduation. I'd put as many miles as I could between myself and that small town, flying my father out to me on the holidays. I refused to go back; there was too much pain that accompanied thoughts of Forks. The cheerleaders who tortured me, the jocks who made fun of me; to them I was the geek.

After I left Forks I had gone to school abroad, studying in Ireland and England. It was funny, because when I was in France for summer vacation, I ran into Alice Brandon. She was one of the only people in high school who treated me like an actual human being. We ended up becoming best friends, especially after she gave me a makeover.

In high school I had frizzy, curly hair that never behaved, I wore really horrendous glasses and grandma clothes. I didn't know I looked as bad as I did until I went through pictures with Alice one day.

She also confessed she had a slight crush on one of my fellow geeks in high school,2 0Jasper Hale. I thought that was cute. She managed, with much prodding, to get me to admit that I wanted to fuck the living daylights out of one Edward Cullen. I hated his guts in high school, him and his precious team. He was worse than the rest of them. He ignored me, pretended I wasn't there, like I wasn't worth his time. I was going to make damn sure he couldn't ignore me at the reunion. _No one_ ignores Bella Swan.

* * *

It was the night of the reunion and Alice and I were at my old house. It felt very strange to be back, but Charlie was very happy to have me home for once. Alice had designed our dresses for the reunion, and I must say she outdid herself this time. I looked damn sexy. My dress had a low v-neckline; it was a fire engine red with a high-low hemline, there were cascading ruffles down the front and a diamond pin on the top of the ruffles. There were diamonds on the straps as well. I loved it.**(dress in profile)**

If this wasn't going to get Edward's attention, I don't know what would.

"You ready to knock his socks off?" Alice asked. I nodded as she put the finishing touches on my make up and gave a once over on my curls. I smiled; tonight was going to be interesting.

Our reunion was being held in the cafeteria of our old high school. We checked into the 'front desk' and got our name tags befo re we walked through the cafeteria entrance . I couldn't help but blush as everyone literally stopped and stared at me. I almost ran into someone as they came out of the bathroom. It was a gorgeous blonde, she was taller than me and wearing a skin tight black dress.

"Bella Swan? Is that you?" I nodded and looked for her name tag. Holy shit!

"Rosalie Hale? You look amazing!" She nodded and smiled. Rosalie had been a former geek also. She and I weren't close, but we got along. She was pretty even as a geek, but damn she cleaned up nice.

"So do you, oh my God, Bella!" I smiled and we chatted for a few minutes about what we had been up to for the past couple of years and she and Alice hit it off great as well. They were talking about shoe shopping before I started tuning them out. I was on a mission.

The three of is made our way inside and I looked around to see if I could spot Edward. Everyone that we passed stared at us, rightfully so. We were the hottest girls there tonight as far as we were concerned.

No matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find Edward. I was going to be pissed if he didn't come tonight, and I had done this and put up with Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley, trying to cop-a-feel all night. I spotted his old team, and found a very drunk and very boisterous Emmett Mccarty, but no Edward.

"Isabella Swan, is that you?" I heard someone with a deep silky voice say from behind and I froze. I would know that voice anywhere. It was him, he did come tonight. I spun around, slightly annoyed he used my full name.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" His green eyes went wide for a second, before he got control over his shock.

"It's Edward Cullen. I was quarterback and team captain?" I shrugged.

"Sorry, not ringing a bell." He ignored me all those years, he deserves a taste of his own medicine.

"Oh." He sighed and ran his long fingers through his bronze hair and looked at the ground slightly dejected.

"I'm sorry, Edmund, was it? I really don't remember you. But, how have you been?"

I saw irritation flash through his features quickly, "It's Edward." I made a fake 'oops' face at the correction and continued with my questioning.

"Sorry, Edwin. So, what do you do now?" He sighed, seeing he wasn't going to win.

"I'm studying to become a teacher, actually." That caught me off gaurd.

"Really? What made you decide to do that?" I set my drink down and crossed my arms under my chest, accentuating it, hopefully grabbing his attention. It worked, he slid his gaze down unabashedly.

He finally looked back at my face, "Umm, I'm sorry, what? What did you ask?" I smirked.

"I asked you why you wanted to become a teacher."

"Oh, I was originally went to school on a sports scholarship, but after I had to tutor someone in a class I was in, it just clicked. I liked the feeling I got from it, from helping someone out. Knowing that I could make a difference, I guess." I nodded, that actually sounded rather nice. Damnit.

"Listen, Bella, I really want to apologize about how I behaved in high school and if I hurt your feelings at all, I know I was an ass. Well, I thought I was but you apparently don't remember me." He sighed and I thought it was so cute how irritated he was I couldn't remember him. He really wasn't so bad, so I decided to end the game for a little bit.

I smiled and pointed to the punch bowl, "Would you like a drink, _Edward_?" He grinned his eyes lighting up at the fact that I called him by his proper name, didn't go unnoticed.

"I'd love one, thank you."

We decided to sit down at a table and talk for a little bit. I told him about my attempt to annoy him with 'forgetting' his name and apologized. He made a face, but said I was forgiven. I don't know why I told him, it just blurted out while we were talking.

Every once and a while someone would come up and talk to us, but for the most part we stay away from every one, in a dark corner of the room. He was better than not so bad, like I was expecting. He was kinda perfect. Smart, funny, charming, not to mention completely, ridiculously good looking to the point of absurdity.

My original plan was to tease him into oblivion and then leave him. I wanted him to remember me, remember how he treated me, and remember what he couldn't have for the rest of his pathetic, egotistical life. Now, I didn't actually want that. Now, I kind of wanted him.

"Do you want to go for a walk, these chairs are really uncomfortable after sitting in them for a while." I nodded and we started walking around the school, through the halls from building to building. We laughed and joked and spoke about how much we'd changed since then.

I'm not too shy, well not anymore, to admit that I did major flirting. I tried to touch him as much as possible and I'm sure he noticed. I knew I was being a tease, with some of the comments I was making and some of the ways I would touch him and look at him, but now it wasn't just because I wanted revenge, now it was because I actually wanted him.

He didn't seem to mind, he even flirted back. The way he would touch my hand, or my neck, trailing his fingers over my skin softly. The way he would lean in to say something in my ear. The tone of his voice when he did that just dripped with sex, it was all I could do to not just shove him against the wall and have my way with him.

He grabbed my hand suddenly and he pushed one of the classroom doors open, "This is how I want to set up my classroom when I teach. I like the seats staggard like that. All facing the front like this. "

"You're going to be teaching English?" I asked looking around one of my old classrooms. He just nodded and went to sit at the teachers desk. I sat in one of the student desks facing him. I decided to tease him a little and slid my legs open a little, pretending that I had no clue he could see up my dress. I watched as his eyes widened for a moment and then a neutral look came over his features.

"You know, English is my favorite subject."

His voice became very low and stern. "Excuse me, Ms. Swan, but students in my classroom will wait until they are asked to speak."

I smiled and laughed at his joke. He didn't laugh with me.

He got up from the desk and slowly walked toward me, his voice turned into a seductive purr. "Do you find it funny that you're interrupting my class, Ms. Swan?"

I sat back in my chair and smiled smugly at him, then nodded. I wasn't sure where he was going with this, but I didn't mind playing along. Especially with the way he was looking at me right now.

"Tsk, tsk. Looks like you're stuck with me for detention. What should your punishment be for interrupting my class?"

_Anything you want. _My eyebrow raised and I felt my face slightly heat up with the direction of my thoughts. He was standing at my desk now, his hands on the top and he was leaning towards me. His was so close I could feel the heat of his breath on my face.

"It's your class, you're supposed to pick the punishment." I looked up at him through my eyelashes, playing along.

He smirked, "I supposed you're right." He fisted the back of my hair and kissed me hard. I wasn't expecting the rough kiss and it took me a moment to respond.

He was an amazing kisser, the way his lips moved against mine, and I moaned in his mouth. He smirked against my lips and pulled away, still gripping my hair so I was forced to look at him.

He was still in character, but I didn't mind. "Don't think I didn't notice how you look at me in class, Bella, with those low-cut tops you wear and how you lean on your desk when I'm looking just so I can get a glimpse down that shirt of yours." He was tracing the edges of the 'v' on the top of my dress with the tips of his fingers as he spoke. I could feel my breath quicken and my nipples harden as his fingers stroked the swells of my breasts. I knew he could see that I wasn't wearing a bra. I didn't care.

"You're so fucking beautiful. Such a fucking tease, Bella. I think you need to be punished." My eyes went wide when he said that. I could feel my panties dampen.

He leaned in to kiss me again, but this time it was leisurely, he was taking his time and kissing me thoroughly. My hands slid into his hair and I felt him moan into my mouth.

He broke the kiss and stood back up. "Mmm, get on your knees, Bella." I cocked my head to the side. He raised his eyebrow at my defiance and leaned down, fisting my hair again and bit my neck before growling in my ear. "I said, get on your knees, Bella."

I whimpered as he released me. I slid to my knees in front of him and started undoing his belt, knowing what he wanted. "Good girl." I whipped his belt off when he said that and sneered at him. He smiled and slid his fingers into my hair, massaging my scalp as he pulled me closer. I lightly bit his erection through his pants and he hissed. "Bella, I _will_ punish you if you don't behave."

I moaned softly, wondering what he had in mind and decided to play along, I had never been this turned on before. I had no clue as to why the idea of him being so rough and comanding with me was so hot. I unbuttoned his pants and slip the zipper down painfully slow and I heard him growl. I smiled and let his pants drop to the floor, rubbing him through his boxers. He let his head drop back and groaned. "That's it Bella. Mmm."

I slid his boxers down roughly and started stroking him. I couldn't believe how large he was. This just might hurt a little.

I slid my lips along the side of the shaft up towards the head and kissed softly, smiling as he moaned. I let the head slip in my mouth and used my tongue as I sucked on it, sliding my hand up and down the shaft. I felt him grip my hair more as he let out another moan. He bucked his hips out towards my mouth trying to slide more in and I granted it. I slid my mouth down as far as I could get before pulling back with my hand following my mouth, twisting. I kept up that motion, occasionally moaning and playing with his balls.

He let go of my head and pulled me up by my arms, I let his dick slide out of my mouth with a 'pop'. He kicked off his pants and boxers, which had still been pooled down by his feet, then tossed his shoes and socks off too. He nearly ripped his shirt off and tossed near his pants. Wow. Edward Cullen naked. I bit my lip as my eyes followed every contour, every muscle on his body...he was perfect.

He cupped my face leaning forward to kiss me again, slipping his tongue into my mouth. His hands found the straps of my dress and roughly pulled them down off my shoulders, and I felt the cool air rush agianst my body as the dress pool at my feet. He ran his fingers over my skin, exploring my body as we kissed. He wasn't gentle, but I liked it. I did the same to him; his body was rock hard and unyielding under my fingertips. I couldn't get enough.

His hands grabbed my ass, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around him as he set me on the desk. He twisted and pulled on my nipples, making my hips grind against his in reply, coaxing deep groans from me. He toyed with my breasts using his tongue and fingers for a few moments more before he pulled away.

He walked briskly towards the teachers desk in the room clearing it with the swipe of his arm. Papers scattered, pictures frames and trinkets crashed to the floor. Niether of us cared.

"Bella, come to me." The tone of his voice made me shiver as I made my way over slowly. He grabbed my arm and then lifted me on the desk. He pushed my legs open stepping inbetween, and cupped my face. His fingers traced my cheek, before leaning in and kissing me. He moved his lips from mine to my ear, the heat of his breath on my neck made me shiver, "You've been a good girl so far, Bella. I think it's time I gave you a reward." I moaned softly at his words and braced myself on the desk. Then he continued down my body with his lips, stopping at my breast again to work them over with his mouth and hands. I had an arm propping me up while I gripped his hair.

He bit my nipple and I moaned his name as I bucked my hips against his. He chuckled and moved his lips down slowly towards my completely soaked panties. He took them in his teeth and slid them down slowly. I watched as he tossed them and spread my legs wide, getting on his knees. "Fuck, you're so wet." He threw my legs over his shoulders and started rubbing me softly with his thumb, I let my head drop back.

He quickly lowered his mouth to my soaking wet core and I moaned loudly. He teased me with his tongue and fingers. The more I moaned the faster and harder his fingers worked. Before long I was lying on the desk with my back arched, moaning unintelligable words. My grip on his hair tightened as he brought me closer to the edge, he seemed to have known because he just stopped and stood up.

I started to give him a dirty look, when he started to speak. "Turn over." I raised my eyebrow, but did as he said. I slid off the desk and then bent over so my hands were gripping the edges of the desk and my stomach and chest were pushed against the top of it.

When I felt his hand on the small of my back I looked behind me quickly to see him stroke himself a few times before postioning himself. He grabbed my hip with one hand and slammed into me, making me cry out.

"God, Bella. You're so fucking tight. Mmm." He kept ramming into me with such force the desk was moving, I couldn't hold back the noises I was making. It felt so fucking good. This is what I needed, just a dirty, raw, hard fuck. I didn't even mind the pain of the desk as I slammed into it. I barely felt it. I started pushing my hips back meeting his thrusts and he groaned and smacked my ass soundly.

"You like this, don't you Bella? You liked being fucked like a slut don't you?" He rasped out as he continued to slam into me. I moaned in response and he gripped my hair pulling it back.

"Answer me Ms. Swan, I believe I asked you a question." He slapped my ass again after he let my hair go.

"I love how you're fucking me, Mr. Cullen. Don't stop. Please." I managed to choke out gripping the desk tighter.

He had the nerve to chuckle, and I felt his hand on my lower back slide down and start rubbing my clit. "Mmm, come for me, Bella. I can tell you're close." That was my undoing and I could feel myself fall over the edge. He came shortly after me, I felt him collapse on my back panting, as was I.

When we both caught out breath, he was the first one to break the silence. "I didn't hurt you did, I? I'm not usually that rough, I don't know what came over me. Just you...in that dress, my God, Bella. I was so pissed off, too, when you wouldn't say my name right. Then the way you were sitting in that chair..." He leaned forward kissing between my shoulder blades, biting it lightly.

I laughed and blushed. As he slid out of me and I moaned softly. He smiled and helped me off the desk, I just turned around and sat back on the desk. There was a bit of uncomfortable silence, so I decided to break it.

"Well, if that's how you plan to teach, let me know where to sign up for your classes!" We both broke out laughing and he slid my legs open again resting his hands on my hips.

"I could put you on the list right now, Ms. Swan. But, I think you need one-on-one tutoring, wouldn't you agree?" I nodded and slid my finger down his chest.

"I agree Mr. Cullen, you could definitely teach me a few things with some one-on-one tutoring, " I looked up at him through my eyelashes as I ran my finger down his growing erection. "You'd be willing to help me, wouldn't you? We could start right now."

He groaned, "What am I going to do with you, Bella?" He leaned down sucking on my neck ocassionally biting it softly.

"I thought you were going to teach me a lesson, Edmund?" I moaned out, smiling. He growled and pushed me on my back again.

"Oh, I'll teach you a lesson alright. I'll make sure you remember _my_ name."

We stumbled back into the cafeteria a few hours later. I had thrown my hair up in a ponytail because anything else with it would have been pointless. I noticed that a lot of people had gone home, and most of the people left were completely intoxicated.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE." Alice came out of nowhere, startling me. Edward caught me around the waist before I fell.

"Umm, Edward and I had... an in-depth... conversation about somethings; did you know he's studying to be a teacher?" I smiled, blushing slightly.

I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke, "Yes, Alice, Bella and I couldn't leave until we had gone over everything thoroughly. Bella even asked that I tutor her...on a few...subjects."

Alice just raised her eyebrow taking in our disheveled appearances and smirked, "Really, now? You're going to be tutoring, Bella? The valedictorian? Hmm." I knew she knew something was up. "If you don't mind, Edward, I'm going to steal Bella for a moment." He nodded and released my waist.

I followed Alice, so that we were out of hearing range from Edward.

She spun around grabbing my arm, I cut her off, "Where's Rosalie?"

"She actually left with Emmett McCarty. Don't distract me, woman! What happened to the plan? What's this about tutoring you?"

I smirked. "I just decided I could use a few more lessons on a subject that Edward seems very...knowledgable...about."

She raised her eyesbrow, "Right, so you're pretty much just going to screw eachothers brains out?"

I laughed, "Yup...pretty much."

**I love fishes cause they're so delicious! Got gold fishes? I could eat them...OH! HI! ummm...Review? XD (Keep voting on my poll!)**


End file.
